riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
New GungHollow
New Gunghollow (Construction Date, February 1st 2168 - October 20th 2169) was the second Riverian City to be developed on Earth to replace the Island of Gunghollow that was basically on Rivera. It's name was given as a present for Gunghollow Williams on his 50th millionths birthday. Development New Gunghollow was the Main Rivera Federation Head Quarters and residential area on Planet Earth During their Occupation. It was close to the events of Rivera Federation occupied Chicago. It was given as a gift On Mark Williams Birthday in order for it to be his first city out side of his Continent of Gunghollow. It was developed after the Rivera Federation occupied the Areas around Kenya surrounding the Gunghollow crater. In 2168, After the Rivera Federation Occupation Of Kenya East Africa during the Mark Williams Birthday he wished for a New Gunghollow to be constructed over the area where his continent once stood.9 Due To Riverian advance technology the Maximum next eleven years the city experienced explosive growth, but nothing compared to what followed, The Rivera Federation managed to complete the city in the matter of 1 Year. The city grew out as well as up, its urban sprawl unequaled throughout the continent.10 An influx of trade, citizens, and jobs drastically changed the landscape of the city. Within a century, older housing and hotels on Kenya were replaced with vast industrial complexes and gleaming office towers.1 Mombasa would change dramatically with the arrival of the interstellar era. By the mere crash of 2169, New Gunghollow had absorbed the entire island and many of the surrounding towns, which became overrun by residents of Kenya. The switch of name was never official, and though many of the neighborhoods within direct line of sight to the Mombasa Tether still distributed newspapers and chatter directories under their previous names, all municipalities within a 74-kilometer radius of the old Island's Site when It was once a part of Earth.10 The majority of New Gunghollow is divided into numbered, symmetrical sectors to limit human casualties and property damage, should disaster befall the Orbital Elevator.4 Some districts such as Mbaraki, Torque, Kizingo or Kikowani still retain their original names. The original names are often seen in the names of streets or train stations, for example. Some of the districts' names have changed, albeit slightly; areas originally referred to as Tangana and Liwatoni are now referred to as Tanaga and Liwitoni, respectively. The locations of some districts have changed as well. This is the case with most of the districts on the southern side of the island, where the sea has claimed large areas of land.11 The city came under construction shortly after the Rivera Federation occupied Kenya and began to dig in until the city was completed. After the City was completed the Rivera Federation forces began to storm the streets celebrating Mark's Birthday as he initialized the city was to be named New Gunghollow despite his birthday having to pass 2 years ago, due to construction. New Gunghollow was given to him as a late gift. However the Rivera Federation began to mass deeper into Kenya occupying one small town after another. They stopped after the defense ring around New Gunghollow was strong enough to prepare for Further operations else where. During The First Battle Of New Gunghollow The ensuing shockwave and EMP engulfed the whole city, causing heavy damage to its digital infrastructure, and scattering the ODSTs' drop pods around the city. Their eventual fate is unknown, though at least six survived landing. Although the whole of Mombasa Island was consumed by the explosion, only some buildings close to the Slipspace vortex were sucked through. The slipspace rupture also created a large crater to the mainland, north of Mombasa Island. This was where the Rivera Federation would eventually Finish the city. After the Slipspace event, A Rivera Federation-operated fleet arrived at Earth, inserting an occupation force into the city in order to reinforce it against the Earth Attackers that have entered from across the Hail Bridge under orders from Human Highland Rivera.13 The remaining Earth Marines and Kenya Defenders fought against the Rivera Federation occupiers for the rest of the day. Eventually, the fleet bared down over the city, glassing the northern sectors in order to force the Earth forces around Kenya into a state of Panic and Desirae. After a costly holding action, the surviving Marine and ODST forces were forced to abandon the city as The Rivera Federation perched the city on partial Lock down, allowing none to leave or come In. Mombasa had always been an important port of the Indian Ocean trade routes during the early Centuries before it was beamed back to Rivera and was captured and recaptured countless times by a variety of powers including Portugal, the United Kingdom, and various Arab forces. This violent history led to its Swahili nickname "Kisiwa Cha Mvita", or "Island of War". The city became part of the independent nation of Kenya in the 20th century. During this era, Mombasa became a tourist destination, boasting numerous resorts and clean, white beaches. It was also important as a port city, connecting East Africa to the Indian Ocean. Rivera Federation War First Battle Of New Gunghollow The First Battle of New Gunghollow (October 20, 2169 - October 30th, 2169) was a part of the beginning of the big push during the events of the Rivera Federation Occupation of Earth, taking place in late October 2169. Over the course of the battle, Rivera Federation forces stood into the defense of the city of Mombasa, and the areas around Kenya. The areas around Kenya were quickly occupied in a matter of hours by the Jennetta 3rd Core.23 However, after the Ecto-1's retreat back to Chicago after having to recive a Variaty of Wounds from Earth Invading forces, the the City and Kenya Areas were reinforced by another, larger Rivera Federation force sent by the Mark Williams.4 In the aftermath of the battle, Matt and Highland Rivera reinforced as well making New Gunghollow almost impossible to occupy by Earth Forces. Rivera Federation Invasion On February 1st 2168 on Mark's Birthday, during the opening stages of the Battle of Kenya, The forces of the Jennetta 3rd Core led by Jennetta Gorger Rivera herself broke through the Earth Defenses at the Battle Of Somalia and entered Kenya heading for the spot where the Island of Gunghollow once stood before it was beamed to Rivera. After deploying infantry and mechanized support from the Uplift Nature Reserve. The forces began to overwhelm the areas around the Gunghollow rest Zone and began to prepare for the construction of the first major Riverian City in the History of Earth. The city came under construction shortly after the Rivera Federation occupied Kenya and began to dig in until the city was completed. After the City was completed the Rivera Federation forces began to storm the streets celebrating Mark's Birthday as he initialized the city was to be named New Gunghollow despite his birthday having to pass 2 years ago, due to construction. New Gunghollow was given to him as a late gift. However the Rivera Federation began to mass deeper into Kenya occupying one small town after another. They stopped after the defense ring around New Gunghollow was strong enough to prepare for other operations else where on Earth. In the opening stages of the battle, before the construction of New Gunghollow the forces of Earth defending Kenya activated the country's Colonial Militia, and defenses commanded by a Marine officer, to fight the Rivera Federation invaders. The Jennetta 3rd Core forces proved to be far superior and the Militia was eliminated.11 However, this allowed for most of the citizens of Kenya to evacuate from the areas that were about to be occupied including Voi they began the Evacuation all the way to Madagascar using boats destined for other surrounding cities.12 While some of the train tunnels collapsed during the attack, a portion of the civilians were able to escape using trains as well.13 More Earth Marine Corps and Kenyan Army units later poured into the region after the initial attack, including the 405th Marine Infantry Division, arriving from Diego Garcia near India. Earth Insertion Some time after the Rivera Federation Constructed the city Of New Gunghollow and the civilian evacuated out of the Kenya occupied areas, the forces of the Earth USS Frigate In Amber Clad descended near The Gunghollow Resting Area to reinforce the ground troops already present. Intercepted transmission from the Rivera Federation Defenders In the Occupied Areas Around New Gunghollow forces lead the Earth forces to correctly believe that it was Ecto-1 and Jennetta in command of the opposing force, making their capture their utmost priority. Three Earth Valor Class Dropships, one of them with Zero Medina and Young Harrison Rivera on board, were deployed by the In Amber Clad to reclaim the areas around Kenya and board the Rivera Federation Assault Carrier hovering near the New Gunghollow Orbital Elevator that giving supplies to the Rivera Federation forces down on the ground. However, before they could get near the Carrier, the formation ran across a Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform which shot down all of the Valors. The first was destroyed y a Gojira, the second, carrying Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker and an ODST squad, was shot down and landed on the beach. A third carrying Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson and the Master Chief was hit hard, crashing into a building, upside down.2 Both teams suffered few casualties from their respective crashes. The Spartan's team moved into a nearby bunker while Stacker's team moved up the beach to the Hotel Zanzibar and set up a command post, eliminating several Rivera Federation units in the process. Both teams then waited in their respective locations for extraction.2 It was a sign to the people not just in Kenya but from all over Earth including the Fans of Halo, that Halo might be coming in to aid in the Occupation of the Rivera Federation City of New Gunghollow the only question was when? Outskirts After the Rivera Federation made several attempts to eliminate Zero's group including sending in a pair of Hunters, and Gojora's a group of r-54 Gunships found the group and gave them coordinates of an extraction point. Commander Miranda Keyes a female commander that arrived all the way from the Halo Universe along with Johnson ordered Johnson to regroup with the In Amber Clad so that he could coordinate further deployment of infantry and armor units while the Zero continued on foot through the city to find the second squad. That could be pinned down by the Rivera Federation Occupiers.2 The pinned down Marines in Hotel Zanzibar were rescued by the Zero and Young Harrison Rivera, who then organized an offense by destroying Rivera Federation Convoy Of infantry, armor, and artillery emplacements on Route to New Gunghollow in order for the Defenses to be strengthened.2 Defense Of Hail Bridge Zero, Harrison and there makeshift Marine unit entered a blown-out hole in a tunnel and destroyed a Rivera Federation convoy. After the engagement in the tunnels, they advanced towards the bridge New Gunghollow and Kenya. Before the they got there, the Rivera Federation Defenders at the bridge had already exhausted itself fighting the Earth Invaders for about 2 to 6 Hours without rest due to their initial never ending attacks.23 The Zero and Harrison arrived at the bridge to assess the situation while Sergeant Johnson reinforced the Marines Occupiers with weaponry, including a variety of tanks. Harrison managed to slip past the Rivera Federation Bridge Defenses and manged travel across the bridge with the armored unit, clearing it of both Rivera Federation armored and mechanized forces. These forces included Ecto-1's, U-Rivera's, Phantoms, B17's and UCAV's. Despite this heavy advantage in the First Battle Of New Gunghollow The forces Of Earth were forced to turn around due to heavy defenses in the City a couple of Days In the Future at Torques Plaza. Industrial District After the forces of Earth mannaged to break through and enter the City, They entered New Gunghollow in large numbers. They linked up with various squads of Marines as they moved through the city, eliminating Rivera Federation forces that were setting up positions, while the air support were engaged with the Rivera Federation Air Units above the City. Zero and Harrison's team worked their way into the Kilindini Park Cultural Center through the sewer system, and then towards the city center via Shimanzi Road and Beria Plaza, finding that the Riviera had, likewise, taken a similar path.103 The Riviera fires upon many Earth Heavy Armor, destroying them in a blink of an eye. Once in the heart of the industrial zone near the city center at Torques Plaza, Harrison's team found a Marine controlled outpost holed in a corporate building, commanded by Staff Sergeant Marcus Banks of "A" Company under siege by a unit of U-Rivera's who are trying to re capture the area under Earth control. The UNSC forces, with the help of Zero, destroyed the U-Rivera's, and secured a landing zone for reinforcements. The Valors then dropped a platoon of Marine infantry and a More Tanks Into The City Of New Gunghollow In A Matter Of Minutes. Breaking Through The Walls The lumbering Riviera appeared from the other end of the plaza the Marine outpost was facing and the Gr-94 tank opened fire on it, with no effect. After the Riviera was destroyed the tank with its main gun, Marines opened fire on the walker, but it was unaffected and impervious to the weak rounds and climbed over their position and moved into the canals of the city. However, it soon found itself trapped inside of the walls of the canal, giving the Marines a chance to attack it openly with Gunships.3 The Zero and Harrison along with A Company followed the Riviera through the canals and both boarded the shark walker. While the Marines provided some cover fire, Zero defeated the forces manning the Riviera walker. After defeating its command crew, Harrison managed to destroy the Riviera from the inside by damaging either its internal operating systems or the core system. Realizing that they were at a tactical disadvantage, all Rivera Federation forces began retreating across the River Into New Gunghollow while the forces of Earth Pursue. Zero and Harrison was extracted by Sergeant Johnson's Gunship and taken back to In Amber Clad along with the remaining members of A Company. After A heavy fight the forces of Kenya and the U.S finally managed to break through the Northern Walls of the City and managed to enter New Gunghollow, regrouping with Harrison's Group that were already in the city after breaking through Hail Bridge's defenses. However the Rivera Federation fought through every block and building pinning down the Earth Forces in a Matter Of Hours as if they were waiting for them to enter the City. Worried for the safety of Her car Jennetta organized a Battleship so that Ecto-1 can leave on harmed, back to Rivera Federation Occupied Chicago Fleet Of Earth ships soon arrived and was hesitant to let In Amber Clad engage Ecto-1's Battleship, still above The Kenya occupied areas and beside the New Gunghollow Orbital Elevator. they instead opted to call in two heavier vessels from the Home Fleet to intercept the ship once it returned to Earth's orbit. However, when the Carrier initiated its slipspace drive, preparing to jump while still in the atmosphere, Hood recognized that the only ship able to follow was the In Amber Clad and gave the ship the green light to give chase. Another three vessels followed, but were unable to reach the Carrier before it jumped.3 The Gunships carrying Zero, Harrison and the Marines entered the In Amber Clad, which followed the Assault Carrier into Slipspace. Just before the Carrier jumped, remaining ships of the Earth Defense Fleet deployed dozens of SOEIVs down to the city in an effort to infiltrate the Carrier, only to be caught by the EMP blast in mid-flight, frying their navigational and safety systems, plunging them and their Orbital Drop Shock Trooper occupants to almost certain death. It is likely that only one Squad survived, having changed their course away from the carrier at the last moment. Many of the city's buildings were heavily damaged but remained standing, including the Orbital Elevator. The rupture also created a large crater in the mainland, north of New Gunghollow, but was still standing and was still under heavy Rivera Federation Occupation. Rivera Federation Reinforcements Large numbers of Rivera Federation troops remained in the Kenya Areas even after Ecto-1's withdrawal. While most of Ecto-1's troops evacuated into Battleships, there was still a significant Rivera Federation presence both on the ground and in orbit. Moments after Ecto-1's escape however, a large fleet of Rivera Federation reinforcements sent by the Human and Matt Williams arrived, and seized control over the battle. The remaining forces Jennetta from were simultaneously given orders to execute the Rivera 34st Battalion on the ground while the reinforcement fleet would do the same with the remaining 98th Flee in orbit. During the course of the battle, more and more Rivera Federation reinforcements started arriving at Earth. This was a part of the Human Highland Rivera's personal scheme for the Planet Rivera, which would come to its conclusion two weeks later when the Earth were officially removed from their positions as the main warrior Threats of the Rivera Federation.64 However, a sizable amount of Earth Marines Marines and Kenya Defense forces remained. They organized an effective resistance, and fought for control of the areas around New Gunghollow in various battles. The country's Urban Infrastructure AI Superintendent also had a vital role in the defense of the coast line that is an easy target for Rivera Federation Coastal Batteries firing all the way from the New Gunghollow Walls. Knocked off their course by the slipspace rupture, two ODST drop pods made rough landings all over New Gunghollow, Buck's pod to Lumumba and Dare's another captain who arrived from the Halo Universe. Landed nearby Tayari Plaza. At this point, the Rivera Federation were already redeploying their forces around the City Of New Gunghollow. Buck fought his way to Tayari Plaza to help Dare, but she had mysteriously disappeared. After the battle, Buck met up with Romeo. As they had no idea of their mission, they decided to find their squad and get out of the city as fast as possible, before the Whole Rivera Federation are on them.15 Earth Withdraws Immediately after the Earth occupyers were retreating back across the Bridge to Kenya they watched as the Bridge was destroyed from right behind their heavy armor, more and more Rivera Federation ships started arriving at Earth. They started glass many of the Earth's forces all around Kenya sending many of them fleeing in a state of high panic. The Ecto-1 would arrive upon New Gunghollow again by the Order Of Jennetta along with the In Amber Clad. It is possible he acquired the location of the many of the Cities strengths and Weakness. over the course of the battle.23 The forces of Earth after suffering too many loses were forced to withdraw out of East Africa realizing that the battle was over and that they could no longer re capture the areas around Kenya due to heavy Rivera Federation resistance around the City of New Gunghollow. Second Riverian City New Gunghollow was the second Riverian City to be developed on Earth to replace the Island of Gunghollow that was basically on Rivera. It's name was given as a present for Gunghollow Williams on his 50th millionths birthday. Second Battle Of New Gunghollow The Battle of Tsavo (November 17th 2206 - December 10th 2206) was a ground and aerial engagement between the Earth/Covenant Separatist alliance and the Rivera Federation in the region of Tsavo in and around the town of Voi, Kenya on Earth in November 2206. It was the last engagement in the Africa for the Rest Of The Rivera Federation War. Earth's Return To Kenya On November 17, 2206 After many Years of gaining huge advantages over the Rivera Federation In the Past Century, the forces of Earth has decided to return to Kenya To Give the Riverain City of New Gunghollow One more shot. This time the Men were confident and willing to die for the safety and protection of their mother Earth. However before the events of the battle even took place A Rivera Federation Carrier carrying vital supplies to the Kenya Defenses arrived On Earth SPARTAN-117, the last and the main protagonist of the entire Halo Series was onboard the ship, and bailed out as it entered atmosphere, and using a hatch as a heat shield, he landed in a jungle near Mount Kilimanjaro. Because of the force of the impact, he went unconscious for hours. In the morning, the Spartan was recovered by Marines led by Zero and Harrison who were doing recon scouting the Rivera Federation Postions around the Kenya Areas and the Arbiter one who arrived 2 years before SPARTAN-117 with them. Just as they thought they'd need to call in support to carry the Spartan's body away, he woke up. As John-117 got to his feet, Harrison sent the First Squad forward as the scouts. The Bravo Team, led by Loyd Garrison, was scouting the jungle some kilometers away, and Zero radioed Sanders to fall back to the extraction point at the Nkuu River located nearby. Soon, however It wasn't long before Rivera Federation Phantoms appeared overhead, and Zero decided to split the squads, in order to go undetected, while the Drop ships patrol the entire jungles. With the Second Squad, he would find another way to the extraction point while the First Squad and Loyd Garrison went with the Chief and the Arbiter and headed straight to the river. After some time, John-117 and the Arbiter discovered Sanders. He was being tortured by a Gojira, who tried to force him to tell the location of the Earth base in the area that is responsible for the surprise attack at Horace Depot. After being saved, Sanders told the Chief and the Arbiter that a Gojira and Hunter on a Phantom had pinned them down and killed his entire squad. Sanders then joined Arbiter and John on their way to the river. As the Arbiter and John-117 arrived at the river, Zero, Harrison and the Second Squad were already picked up by a Valor Dropships, Echo 51, with another Valor hovering nearby and providing fire support against the numerous Rivera Federation ground troops around the river. Suddenly, two UCAV's appeared and shot down the Valors. Echo 51, its thruster heavily damaged, crashed about half a kilometer away, while the other one plunged straight to the water. Arbiter and the Chief then made their way to the crash site, where Zero, Harrison and his Marines were holding position. However, they were too late. Zero, Harrison and their squad for the first time in existence were captured by the Rivera Federation and taken to GWC's A2 Hydroelectric Facility nearby. SPARTAN-117 and the Arbiter made their way to the dam, where Zero, Harrison and there Marines were being held. After defeating the Rivera Federation Forces on the dam, including the Rivera Federation troops in command of the entire Jennetta 3rd Core in the area, the human prisoners were freed. After this however, two more Phantoms appeared, dropping off more Rivera Federation reinforcements on the dam. The Earth forces held off the attacking Rivera Federation for some time, and not long after, the 2 Valors arrived, destroying the Phantoms. The Marines, John-117 and the Arbiter boarded the dropship, and set course for the Earth Head Quarters, At Kilimanjaro. Battle Of Kilimanjaro Shortly after John-117 was recovered, the Arbiter, and Sergeant Major Zero and Harrison arrived at the base and began to discuss plans for attacking Human Highland's army at the Riverian City of New Gunghollow, Highland along with Mark and Matt sent a transmission announcing his plans to destroy them and launched a massive assault on the Marine base. The Earth forces, spread thin, fought against the Rivera Federation forces in order to hold them back long enough to evacuate the wounded. The Chief, alongside with squads led by Gunnery Sergeants Sanders and Horace Terrance, led a strike against the bulk of the invaders while Zero and the Arbiter guarded the ops center. The Chief soon had to return to the ops center, as the Rivera Federation were attacking it. He swiftly defeated the invasion and learned that Keyes had ordered the massive bomb planted, which would explode and set off other charges in the base, obliterating it and all Rivera Federation within. The Chief then had to go with the Arbiter to rescue Marines trapped by the Reploids and Sharks in the barracks before the Highlands and Hunters killed all the prisoners. The Chief and the Arbiter rescued as many Marines as they could and had Hocus evacuate them (and the rest of the Earth forces still there) via Valor. The Chief and the Arbiter then fell back to the ops center to defeat a Shark and Reploid force that took it over and turned off the bomb. They reset the bomb and retreated, barely escaping as the bomb went off and killed the remaining Rivera Federation. Despite the destruction of Horace Point the Rivera Federation unleashed a counter attack of their own in order to occupy the northern quadrant of the Mountain, The Rivera Federation however ended up getting stalled in the rocky terrain. The forces of earth however had some tricks of their own and began to launch the first major Flanking Operation in the History of all mankind. At 3:00 Am the forces of Earth struck the Rivera Federation Advance from both the East and the West causing them confusion and a great deal of cripples. After a humiliating defeat the Rivera Federation abandon it's Kilimanjaro campaign and retreated down the mountain, where they are soon going to end up facing fresh Reinforcements from Halo. Arrival Of The United Nation Space Command While the forces of Earth's 5th Batallion are engaged with the Rivera Federation Field Head Quarters On Kilimanjaro Earth forces led by John-117 and Loyd Garrison, a small amount of Marines who survived the battle of Kilimanjaro unscathed, escaped the ruins of the complex in anything that can roll to avoid Rivera Federation patrols who would inevitably search the remains of the base for survivors. While escaping, they helped a group of Marines near the base's entrance who were pinned down by Rivera Federation scouts. The survivors were unable to send transmissions, but they were able to receive them. They were ordered by Miranda Keyes to go to Voi and assist Marine forces there, who were battling Mark Williams troops. However while war ripped through the land scape between Sector 314 and the Rivera Federation, A new portal mysteriously opened over the region letting lose another fleet and they were defiantly not Rivera Federation Battleships. It wasn't long before the confused Earth forces found out that these new visitors were basically Earthlings Themselves except the from the Halo Universe known as the United Nation Space Command. Many UNSC carriers began to deploy reinforcements from all over the Western Region at the Rivera Federation occupied jungles where a tremendous Firefight between both forces commented. The Rivera Federation drove the UNSC back at first with the help of Supporting U-Rivera's, but the UNSC had tricks of their own and it wasn't long before the entire U-Rivera division was attacked by 2 Scorpion Tank Divisions. Aftermath the Rivera Federation pulled back to Voi. John-117 and the Marines traveled along the Tsavo Highway, battling Rivera Federation troops in the shadow of the skeletal remains of the New Gunghollow's old Orbital Elevator. Nearby, Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker led a convoy bringing supplies to the exhausted troops at Voi, but they were ambushed and strafed by Ecto-1's and GT's. John-117 and the Marines with him were able to reach the convoy and rescue the survivors. They were finally able to communicate with Miranda Keyes, who was told by ONI Recon 111 that Human Highland Rivera along with the Williams Brothers began to strengthen the defenses in Voi and the other occupied areas around New Gunghollow, now that the Rivera Federation know Earth has returned to Kenya they'll be willing to humiliate them twice on the same field as they did last century. With the help of resupply Pelicans along with UNSC reinforcements. sent by Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson, John-117's convoy was able to punch through The Rivera Federation Lines and In to Voi. Invasion Of Voi When the Rivera Federation invaded Kenya in 2168, the general region between Voi and Mombasa's Site became their top priority due to the construction of the Riverian City of New Gunghollow. After construction When the New Gunghollow Orbital Elevator collapsed on October 20, 2169, debris rained down upon Voi and the surrounding region. During the following weeks, the Rivera Federation occupied the city and placed heavy defenses around their excavation.1 On November 17, due to the return of John-117, the Earth forces were ready for a counterattack. By disabling a Rivera Federation Anti-Aircraft Battery from the ground, the forces of Earth was now able to assault New Gunghollow and this time it will be the Rivera Federation on the run and not them. The Master Chief arrived in Voi via the Tsavo Highway and joined up with the Arbiter and a large group of Marines, It wasn't long before the Halo Army the UNSC arrived in order to reinforce the Earth's Operation. The battle for the city begun with the UNSC and Earth forces combined attacking entrenched Rivera Federation forces. Together they destroyed multiple Gojira's, a Riviera, and A Planateray Rivera. With the anti-air forces destroyed, Fleet Admiral Terrence Hood's ships attacked the Rivera Federation newly constructed orbital Space Elevator sending it collapsing all over New Gunghollow causing tremendous damage.2 After this, The Rivera Federation fell back across the bridges into the city blowing them up one at a time to stop the Earth advance. Under orders from Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes, they started to move by both Sea and Air In order to over throw some of the remaining areas in Voi that still rest under the control of the Rivera Federation Jennette McCury a former lover of Ecto-1 Gorger Rivera as well killed her counter part completely leaving the entire Rivera Federation Jennetta 3rd Cores blind with no idea what to do. Voi In the aftermath was later liberated by the combined ops leading the road all the way to New Gunghollow as much as the Coastal batteries on the Cities walls continue to shell the areas. 2 Weeks later the rest of the Kenya areas were liberated as well forcing the remaining Rivera Federation forces to flee into the city where they tightened their perimeter in a matter of 3 hours with strong defenses and road blocks. The Second Invasion Of New Gunghollow was about to Begin. Earth Occupation Regus City